Warhammer 40K:The Fall of Medusa V
by anubis64
Summary: A world is engulfed in a war of all the races of the galexy all fighting for diffrent things but all agree one thing Medusa V will die R
1. Chapter 1

.** Chapter 1**

On a peaceful world called Medusa V the seed of Chaos has been planted and will end in the destruction of the world

In the centre of Euryales a man stood in a dark hallway waiting, watching

Inside of a large building a committee was discussing a plan, a plan to destroy Medusa V.

"Look the only course of action is to tell every one about the on coming Warp Storm and let anarchy reign" said a large bald man dressed in Imperial armour standing around a holo-sphere projecting a sort of map of the continent.

"No we tell our operative to do his job and kill Governor Soloman, then there will be a power fight and then we move" said a different man wearing some kind of head device and the same uniform displaying the Imperial Symbol.

The people discussed the plan for hours but all came to one conclusion, Medusa V must die. After the meeting they all left in different directions and so did the man, he was following one of them. He followed him to a small building and to another set of people.

"Its me let me in" he said

The door slowly opened and he entered, the other man walked around the wall and looked through a window.

"So what are they planning?" asked a man dressed in a high rank Imperial Uniform

"They don't know there are different ideas" answered the man

The other man looked annoyed and burst out

"Like what, you Chaos scum!"

"Well they plan to tell the people about the Warp Storm or have Governor Soloman assonated" he said in fear as he stepped backwards

The Imperial man looked happy and left the room leaving the other man to leave. He walked outside and went back the way he came, he came to a concrete housing block which held millions of refugees from the Schism of Medusa IV and proceeded into the elevator. At this moment he heard a sound from behind.

"Who is there?" he asked

No answer came so he turned back around towards the elevator. Suddenly another sound came, a louder one, and as he was an Imperial Solider he recognised the sound of a weapon. At this he turned drew two Acon 360 double machine guns and stared into the dark emptiness

"I know your there, come out" he said in a brave sound of voice

At this a face came out of the darkness and the grim reality was uncovered, the man walked toward the Imperial Solider gun on full show.

"You bastard" said the Imperial Solider as he started firing at the man. The man ran towards him taking every bullet and not moving at the impacts.

"What the fuck are you" said the solider in disbelief and he lowered his empty guns the man threw his gun aside and pulled out a rusty bloodstained blade and plunged it into his chest twisting and slashing his flesh ripping holes in his skin as blood poured out of his chest lumps of flesh were been torn off by the blade and as he died the man lowered his head to his ear and said.

"The future"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

In the morning the body of the imperial solider was found attached to the lift mutilated and stripped bare of armour and only a word cut into his chest _Chaos_.

Over the following days the government was trying to deal with two major problems, firstly the murder of a Imperial solider and the word Chaos had sent the public into panic, people were saying it was Medusa IV all over again, and secondly how to tell the people, if at all of the oncoming Warp storm. Which will with no stopping it destroy the planet.

"We must tell the people, it is our duty" said Governor Soloman as he sat around a large metal table surrounded by other governmental people from different hives.

"With respect Governor we can't tell the people as our late insider has told me that that was what the rebels were thinking of doing" said the man from the other night

"Commander Glossvell I will not keep secrets from my people or we risk another Schism happing" said the Governor

"We will cause another if we do this I give you my word it will happen" said Glossvell

At this some of the people at the table were looking distressed at all this talk about Medusa IV and the slaughter of all those people

"Ok Commander I will go with you on this one but……" the Governor tried to say but was cut off by some news from one of his other men

"Men we have a big problem, I have just received news that Ygethmor has turned he eyes to Medusa V and is coming with Four Black Companies"

The people were shocked into silence and sat in their chairs still as statues

"Governor Soloman we are not prepared to fight the Forces of Chaos, we have no real army" said Commander Glossvell

"This is not the only problem, we have received word that the Tau are coming to investigate the warp Storm, the Tyranids are on there way as we feared, Eldar and Dark Eldar are coming for some unknown reason, Orks have been interested in our mining for a while and are coming and the Necron colony we feared was on Medusa VII has awoken and found that we are worth harvesting, in a matter of days Medusa V will be involved in a war the likes no one has ever seen" finished Governor Soloman

The room was overwhelmed with terror at this thought, their eyes were full of sadness and fear at the oncoming danger.

"This is overwhelming, we will be overrun with Necrons, Chaos Space Marines, Tau, Orks, Eldar and Dark Eldar all we have are miners, civilians and the odd solider, we have no way of stopping this storm of troops, are we having any help from the Emperor? Are they sending troops?" asked Commander Glossvell

At this question the Governor was silent with no reaction of any kind until the answer came

"As you know we are plagued by storms which block our communication and at the moment we are at the back end of one of those storms we will be able to send for troops within the day and they should arrive before the armies of the other races do" explained Soloman

The committee departed the room leaving one man remaining, a small man sitting at the back of the room; he picked up a small clip off his arm and began to speak into it

"Salie it is time" he said as he stood up and left the room

Later that day a rumour spread across Medusa V thatthe armies of the galaxy are coming to destroy the planet and that a Warp storm will also if it cannot be stopped. Chaos spread through out the streets and anarchy ruled, people left there homes and headed to the nearest space port to try to leave but there were to many 4,500,000,000 people all trying to leave overwhelmed the ports and slowly banners declaring allegiance to the chaos gods were unveiled and the true evil was reviled. In the Hive Euryales Governor Soloman was drastically thinking of what to do.

"What do we do banners are going up all over the hive declaring alliance to the God of Chaos, the people and turning from the light in the face of the disaster" said Soloman desperately as he passed around a table full of commanders and Governmental people

"We have the Schism of Medusa IV happening here, what can we do against such odds?" he asked

An eerie silence swept over everyone and no one said a word

"Answer!" shouted Governor Soloman

"Governor we have no way of stopping this storm of Chaos sweeping out planet, the only thing I can suggest is that we send out troops to fight the Chaos followers and restore order" said Commander Glossvell

"How can we do that when we have so little troops?" asked a small man to the left of him

"As far as we know no other hives have been affected which gives us a chance to stop t happing all over the planet, and we can do it we will conscript civilians to help in the name of the Emperor" said Commander Glossvell

"Well go and do it then" shouted Governor Soloman as they hurried out the room


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Panic rushed through the streets as hordes of people marched through the streets holding banners pledging there allegiance to the Chaos Gods. The Army laid siege to all of the Vigilus Penitentiary and expanding across the land to Hive Euryales, a thrown together army of Impearl civilians and the odd Imperial regiment had taken up position just out side on the Euryales and were ready to defend the hive to the last man.

At the six hour of the watch a sound came from the horizon, a grotesque sound of screams for help and the sound of thousands of feet marching.

"Private send word to Commander Glossvell we have first contact with the Chaos army" said a watchman to a boy who, at this started running towards the hive entrance.

In a confers room Governor Soloman, Commander Glossvell and a hand full of governmental people were sitting around a large table discussing there plan to quench the fire of Chaos, as the boy ran in.

"Sir…..Sir…..they've…made first contact with the Chaos army" gasped the young boy

At these words the room fell silent then exploded into conversation about what will happen if they broke through the army and the defences.

"Gentlemen please be quite and listen" said Governor Soloman "We are in a situation that needs to be handled carefully, if out troops fall they will break through the city walls and kill each and everyone of us"

"So what do you suggest" asked a lower rank solider from the back of the room

"The Storm has passed and we sent for help, they should arrive in 2-3 hours that is how long we must hold them. We will look through the citizens that have not volunteered, and pick out very man who can fight and march them into the front line" finished Governor Soloman

The room was as quite as the eye of a storm as everyone was shocked at this drastic move by the Governor.

"That is outrageous!" said a committee member next to the Governor "We can't do that it may save us but what is another attack comes we will only have women and children to fight, would you send them?"

"Of coarse not that is outrageous, we will fend off this attack until our troops arrive and finish off these creatures of Chaos" answed Governor Soloman in a low tone.

The committee fell back into talking among them selves as this went on the boy stood there waiting for orders

"Governor what shall I tell the Front Commander he wants Commander Glossvells word" said the boy into Solomon's ear

"Go and ask him he's over there" said the Governor pointing to the corner

The boy tried to squeeze through the mass of people, in the end he got there.

"Commander Glossvell Front Commander wants your word of what of do" the boy told Glossvell

"Well son tell the Front Commander to hold the outside of the Hive to the last man, until reinforcements arrive" said the Commander and the boy started running back to the front line.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The Chaos army had moved one mile from the boy had last seen them the noise was horrific screaming, growling, bellowing there allegiance to the Chaos gods.

"So son what news!" shouted the Front Commander over the sound of the Chaos.

The boy stood there for a few seconds in complete shock and disbelief until he realized he had been addressed

"O...urm he said to hold the line…urm until reinforcements arrive" finished the boy

The commander looked not moved by the news, but that he had heard it all before.

"Were going to die aren't we?" asked the boy

The Commander did not see the reason to lie to the boy "this will probably be our last battle, but we will fight in the name of the Emperor" he spoke bravely.

Suddenly the Chaos army stooped and all fell quiet as if they were waiting for someone…..or something.

"I don't like this, boy go to the watch tower and ask them what they see" said the Front Commander, the boy ran off suddenly stopped looking at the Chaos army.

A great light was shining down burning the soldier's eyes,

"What is that?" asked the Boy

The Commander knew it could only be one thing.

"A Greater Demon!" said the commander fear in his voice

"A Greater Demon? I've herd of them but all that see one die" said the boy petrified

The Greater Demon was about 8 ft tall and blood red, in on hand it held an axe able to slice a Space Marine in two, its eyes were pure black full of hate and blood lust, just the name was enough to in to fear into a soldier's hart, BloodThirster.

"Men we are the Emperor's finest and we will never yield to the forces of Chaos, FOR THE EMPEROR!" shouted the Front Commander gun and sword held high

The forces of Chaos roared and charged towards the Imperial line.

"Open fire!" shouted the Front commander

A hail of blasts shot through the air hitting the first line of the Chaos horde destroying there armours and killing them on the spot, the Bloodthrister was hit many times but the shots barely broke his thick blood red skin the pain urged it on.

The horde kept coming taking blast after blast there seemed there was no stopping them.

"Fire at will!" Shouted the front commander

The Chaos army had reached the defences they ploughed into the imperial forces slicing at the men blasting holes into there chests, blood slatted everywhere. The Imperial Guard were trying to hold back the tide of unending, unyielding Chaos Warriors.

The Bloodthrister was desecrating the forces of the Emperor tens of warriors were been thrown up into the air by the great its axe

"For the chaos gods!" Screamed the Bloodthrister as it was slicing the men in two

The forces of chaos were completely destroying the Imperial Guards only one regiment was left, the Front unit. As the sun set for a split second the sky was golden bright until the sun was shaded and darkness took the planet. The last unit was fighting to hold the entrance of the hive.

"Arrrr! Hold the entrance, hold, hold!" shouted the Front commander as he dug his sword into a mutated chaos beast, a thought shot across the front commanders mind _These men used to be out friends and family the Emperors finest, and now they are lost consumed by chaos. _

The forces of the Emperor were almost defeated; the never ending hordes of chaos were unstoppable with the reminding forces left.

"Fight to the last!" shouted the Front commander fighting the chaos forces suddenly a sound like thunder came from the blood drenched sky and two Thunderhawks came through the clouds releasing a barrage of weapons fire on the chaos and dropping troops to assist the destroyed forces of Medusa V. As the two Thunderharnk left four more came through the clouds followed by five Devastators and a line of Predator Annihilator,s Vindicators, Whirlwinds and Land Raiders. The troops charged into the forces of Choas devastating them with the tanks, land speeders and dreadnoughts.

"For the Emperor!" shouted the Front commander as he led the remaining forces of Medusa V into the Chaos. The Space marines were fighting the forces of chaos well driving them back the extra fire power had turned to tide and the chaos were fleeing back across the plain, the Space marines pursued them. The Bloodthrister was not yielding it and a small force of Chaos was at its side.

"Kill every one!" shouted the Greater Demon, the Chaos warriors were being killed off but the BloodThirster was not being affected by the blasts from the space marines. A Whirlwind came up behind it and released a wave of missiles all exploding on his back, the BloodThirster fell to the ground and exploded in a red smoke.

"VICTORY!" echoed around the plain and guns fired in celebration.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

While the civilians were celebrating the victory Governmental were planning there next move.

"This attack was avoided by the skin of my teeth, we must prepare for the next invasion" said a large Space marine, dressed in blue armor and a golden power hand and an Acon 360 in his left hand.

"Commander Criton we are all thankful for your assistance in the battle, and I will depend on your experience in battle but the time is for talking and diplomacy. Can we talk to any of the races that are coming?" asked Governor Soloman

Commander Criton looked unsympathetic.

"And we will all do respect but the Orks probably not able to talk in a civilized tone, Necrons don't comprise, the Tau may talk but doubtful, Chaos as you know have no need to talk, Elder think of us as lesser beings and the Dark Eldar are just want to enslaves us, there is no diplomacy" finished Criton

The room was full of tension at the thought of all these races coming and no way to stop them. A while past with quite talking until the tension was broken by a Imperial runner with important news.

"Governor I have important news, a Tau battle fleet of Hero class and Explorer class ships has being spotted landing on the west of Euryales" said the runner

"Well Commander you said the Tau may talk peace? Shall we send a peace delegation?" asked Soloman

Commander Citron looked around then nodded his head in agreement, and left the room with three other Space Marines.

The team was assembled from the best negotiator and a medium squad of Space Marines picked by Commander himself and one Dreadnought; they left for the Tau base in the west. The journey was half way through when one of the Space marines spotted something.

"Lieutenant Lucifer, Gargoyles!" shouted a Sergeant pointing to a small black pack of things flying towards them.

"Keep the Ambassadors in side the Land Raider and take up defensive positions!" shouted Lieutenant Lucifer while diving behind a rock with the sergeant that spotted them.

"Sergeant call Governor Solomon and tell him that we have engaged a squad of Tyarinds Gargoyles" said Lucifer as he fired his bolt gun and the flying monsters. The Gargoyles were spiting acid on the Space marines burning through there amour and descanting there flesh.

"Aim for there wings, bring them down!" shouted Lucifer who was suffering from the acid as much as the rest of his team. They had brought down six of the Gargoyles with two left, the Space Marines had lost many and only three remained of the chapter Lucifer, Gordon and Sealer. They were all suffering from acid and blasts but were still fighting for to the death, the Land Raider had tried to hit the Gargoyles but they were to fast.

"Sealer, Gordon follow my lead" he shouted and ran in to open ground egging the Gargoyles to come after him, they fell for it and shot through the air straight down to him. The other Space Marines came out and shot the Tyarind Gargoyles in the back, there blood slatted over the ground.

"Sealer, Gordon make sure there are no more Tyranids in the area" commanded Lucifer as he walked towards the Land Raider, it had suffered acid burns and had many holes in it.

"Ambassador are you injured?" asked the Lieutenant

"No we are fine" said a large man dressed Imperial dress robes lying on the floor of the Tank.

"Good lets get moving" said Lucifer as he left the door of the Land Raider

Sealer and Gordon were coming back from there scout of the area.

"Lieutenant, we have found no more sing of any Tyranids in the area, however we found a large hole which led into a deep tunnel probably leading a Tyranid hive" explained Sealer to Lucifer.

"Well then let's go we have a lot of…..GET IN THE RAIDER!" shouted the Lieutenant starting to run towards the Tank.

A large swarm of Tyranid Rippers was approaching there position. Rippers were genetic material collectors consuming everything organic they could find, which meant them.

"What...What is happing?" asked the Ambassador as the Space Marines jumped in the Land Raider and started it up.

"Were being followed by a large swarm of Tyranid Rippers" said Lucifer

Gordon was at the controls trying to start it up but nothing was happing.

"Why the hell aren't we moving?" shouted the Lieutenant

"The acid must have cut the engine" said Gordon whilst trying the start it again. The Ripper Swarm was approaching the Land Raider fast and with the engine lines cut there was no escape.

"Sealer man the guns and take as many out as you can, Ambassador take this if they come on board kill them" he said giving him a Bolter and going to the left Guns.

"Fire at will!" shouter Lucifer as he let the guns louse at the Rippers taking many of them out but they kept coming, the Land Raider was surrounded by Rippers. They were breaking through the hull; one came through in front of the Ambassador he pulled his gun but froze, it jumped at him and grabbed his arm ripping his and consuming his flesh. He was speechless in pain, Gordon had been trying to fix the connection and had spotted the Ripper, he picked up a sparking wire and shoved it into its back electrocuting it.

"Sir the Ambassador is hurt" he shouted as he came over to him taking his gun and marking the hole.

The Rippers were being killed slowly but were still in great numbers.

"I'm out!" shouted Sealer

"Me too" said Lucifer as they pulled away from the guns and pulled out Bolters. There was an eerie silence when suddenly the door began to melt.

"Sealer up behind me, Gordon fix that engine" commanded Lucifer

They stood in front of the door waiting for the Rippers to breach the door fully. The door had gone fully and the Rippers were bulging in and being killed by the Boltguns.

"I'm out" said Lucifer diving from the door to the Ambassador

Suddenly there was a smoky grunt the Land Raider came back life.

"Get us the fuck out of here!" shouted Lucifer

And with that is shunted off tossing Sealer to the back and any remaining Rippers into the air.

"Get us back to Euryales now" said Lucifer

"How is the Ambassador?" asked Sealer

Lucifer looked at him and felt for a pulse but nothing.

"He's dead" said Lucifer head down.


End file.
